I wish it was mine
by LadyNoir FanFiction Reader
Summary: Dean wondered about the life of Jensen Ackles. Maybe he could find out. Inspired by tumblr post. Maybe a two-shot
1. Damn it, Balthazar!

'Hey Sammy, do you remember Jensen Snackles and Jared Padaskskwlfkls?' Dean was munching on pie when this thought had occured to him.

'I don't think that's their names, but yeah, what about them?'

'Well, we got to meet Jared's damn hot wife but like did Ackletons ever have a wife?'

'I don't know, Dean, why are you asking stupid questions?' Sam had had a long day, from beheading a bunch of vampires to wanting to behead himself due to Dean's constant desire of pies. Don't get him wrong, he loved his older brother, but sometimes he wished his brother wouldn't bring up such nonsensical stuff like this.

'Hey, I was just wondering' replied Dean, 'you know with all that money, cringy acting and an aquarium the size of a motel, he could pick up some chick. I mean, after all, he's got my good looks, eh?'

Sam sighed. Maybe if he leaves, Dean would stop blabbering. He stood up and walked along the corridors of the bunker to his room.

Dean stared at this brother, feeling offended. It wasn't his fault that Balthazar sent them to 20,000 Impala world. After all, curiosity killed the cat.

'For goodness sake, Balthazar, I don't know what song you're talking about' spoke a familiar voice.

'Oh come on, Cas, at least try listening to it' begged the 'speak of the angel' dude.

The two angels entered the room Dean was in.

'Hey, Dean. Try and get Cas to listen to this song. He only seems to listen to you nowadays' asked Balthazar.

'What song?'

'Carry on my wayward son'

'Oh, not that crap' replied Dean

'It's the theme song to Supernatural, you know, that time I sent you and Sam to the other universe'

Dean looked at him with curiousity. Maybe, he can just find out about Cackles.

'About that, that Jensen dude, how's he?' asked Dean.

'I don't know, I don't spend my free time doing useless things' replied Balthazar.

'What do you do?' asked Castiel

'I spy on Beyonce'

'Okay, we're going off topic' said Dean, 'I meant, has he got a life? Like, a girlfriend?'

'Oh, well sort of. He has a bomb of a wife and 3 children'

Dean didn't know how to react. He wasn't expecting this. He gazed at Balthazar for about 2 minutes before cracking up on the floor.

'Oh that poor son of a --. What did he he put himself into? Is he crazy?' Dean said between laughs.

Castiel and Balthazar just stared at Dean, trying not to comment on who the crazy one was around here. It was best not to say things like that around a guy like him.

It took Dean several minutes to calm down from his laughter before wiping tears from his eyes. That was the most stupidest thing he has ever heard a man do. And to think this Shackles guy has the same face as him. He can't imagine himself in that situation. Sure, there was that time with Lisa and Ben, and Jo, and that 'growth spurt hit early' daughter of hi and that Shapeshifter baby he took care of... never mind, that took the smile off his face.

\-- A few moments later --

'Should we wake him up?' asked Balthazar.

'No, he will become an angry bear. Dean loves his sleep just as much as his food' replied Castiel.

'And you'

'What?'

'Nothing'

Balthazar and Castiel watched Dean whilst he laid peacefully on his couch with drool dripping down his mouth.

'You know, Cas, I have a great idea'

'What?'

Balthazar whispered into Castiel's ear. It must have been rather shocking because Castiel didn't seem too keen on the idea or happy.

'No that will hurt him'

'Oh, come on, it will be a laugh'

Are you crazy?'

'Not as much as your 'boyfriend''

'He's not my- Just don't. Or I'll smite you'

'Nothing can be worse that Celine Dion song, honestly' said Balthazar, 'but anyway, too late. I had already planned this while you looking into his face, the sigils and everything'

'Why would you do such an unnecessary thing?'

'It was hilarious last time'

Castiel couldn't speak before Balthazar had just opened the door and threw Dean into another dimension.

'WHAT SON OF A-'

Dean wasn't able to finish his sentence before someone had just jumped on him. Where was his gun when he needed it?

'Daddy!'

Dean sat paralysed as he tried to process

what he just heard. He turned around slowly to become face to face with a little girl, with blonde hair, hazel eyes and lips similar to his own. Needless to say, he was in awe.


	2. Damn me instead

**I'M SO SORRY! I KNOW THIS IS A LATE UPDATE! I'm not very active here unless it's to read fanfiction, hehe. I am also currently going through exams and it will be a busy year. If I plan on making another fanfic, I'll write the entire thing first then upload it weekly for your sake. Hope you like this chapter. This is only a two shot by the way. Also, if you didn't know, this is set before Danneel comes in. Sorry for blabbering.**

Dean looked up at the little girl sitting on top of him, too overwhelmed to say anything. He saw his own features on her but could see a glimpse of someone else's. The little girl's glowing face smiled at him. He tried to get her off of him but failed to as she jumped on him like he was a trampoline.

'JJ!' he heard a woman say. In came a tall and beautiful woman. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever laid his own upon. He was already in a trance by the time the woman had come to take the little girl off of him. As the little girl ran away from the room, the woman offered a hand to him to pick him up.

'Sorry, Jensen, I know you had just come back from work and already JJ had pounced on you' said the woman.

'Jensen?' Dean stood confused in front of the woman. Isn't that?... OH NO, he thought, not this again. Damn it, Balthazar. Although, it didn't seem too bad. Dean was still confused. Last time he was 'Jensen', he didn't meet this woman, nor that kid. So who in the world were they? However, his question was already answered when the beautiful woman pulled him into a kiss.

'You're my wife?' he asked. The woman looked at him, puzzled, 'and that little girl I'm guessing is my daughter?'

'Goodness, Jensen. Jared has made such a huge influence on you. This isn't funny, you haven't had a holiday from work in ages and this is the first thing you say to me?'

'Riiiiiiiight. Jared, My. Best. Friend. Certainly, not my brother.' The yet to be known woman continued to glare at him. Clearly, she thought he was still joking. After all, he is her husband.

'Come on, dinner's ready.'

'Sure, I'll be there...Mrs Ackles' He expected the woman to give him a slap or something but she just smiled.

'Despite having 3 kids, you're still shocked to realise that we're married? You can stop calling me Mrs Ackles and call me Danneel, y'know?' That's what her name was.

After a few hours with the crazy family, Dean learnt a lot about this 'Jensen'. He was only a couple months older than he was which made no sense. He had a wife called Danneel, who he had 3 children with, JJ, Zeppelin and Arrow. The twins were a lot to handle. What kind of names had he given them? Like, Dean and Sam didn't have normal lives but definitely had normal names. He learnt that Jensen had 2 best friends - Jared, who apparently played his younger brother, Sam and who had also married fake Ruby on the sets of Supernatural. Bit dumb, but okay. His other best friend turned out to be his wife's favourite SPN Character, Castiel. Misha Collins, he found out, was a very unusual sort of man but apparently, a good man. Also assumed to be the antichrist which seems pretty ironic. But then again, Dean never thought he'd have children, but look where he is.

They had spent a pretty tiring but awesome day together. They had went to the park and Dean swung 'his' children around on the swings. In fact, he had played on them himself. He didn't realise that this is the kind of thing that he wanted his entire life. He saw JJ look up at him and smiled at her.

'Daddy, you seem different' she said.

'Do I? How's that?'

'Well, I saw you flirt with mummy in front of me, Zep and Arrow which you don't usually do. You also ate my pie when I went to the loo. Usually, you give me yours.' she replied

'That's a bit dumb'. JJ laughed. It hadn't occured to Dean that it would be his most favourite thing to hear.

When they got home, Jared and Misha had come round to his place with their family. Misha was obviously different from Castiel and no doubt was Jared from Sam. It was weird seeing his brother's lookalike acting goofy.

'Hey, Jensen, look it's the monkey dance' yup, Jared was definitely different from Sam. He found himself laughing at Jared and Misha's antics and played along with them. He asked Misha a few questions about his role of Castiel, who assumed that Dean was playing some sort of prank. Boy, did the guy like tweeting.

While handing out desserts, a boy had come up to him.

'Unca Jensen, can I have some more cake?' asked Thomas.

'Uncle? Aren't me and your dad friends?' asked Dean. Jared walked up to Dean and gave him a hug.

'Hey, dude. I heard the song you sang for me at the convention I didn't go to the other day. I appreciate it.'

'Umm, yeah, you're welcome.' replied Dean, awkwardly.

'No, bro, you don't understand how much it meant to me. Dealing with mental stress problems had been terrible for me. Being away from Gen and the kids, it's been painful. Playing Sam is so difficult at times too. I mean, there's so much. But you know what the best part is. Being able to stick around with you all day. Sam and Dean may find it hard to be around each other for 8 hours a day. But I feel lucky to have a brother like you to be around 24/7. Thank you so much.'

Dean stared at him, gobsmacked. Not even Sam had said this much to him. He felt a tears overflowing in his eyes, ready to run down onto his cheeks any moment. He cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around Jared, feeling grateful for getting the opportunity to experience all of this.

It was until two seconds later when he felt hands running up his legs. Thinking that it may be one of his children, he looked down only to find Misha, grinning maniacally at him. Well, it was nice while it lasted. After 5 hours of watching Supernatural and netflix telling the entire household to get a life, Jared, Misha and their families were ready to leave. Dean walked them out of the house. As the cars drove away, his eyebrows furrowed. He wanted more of this life. Why is it that a guy who does nothing but play some dumb character gets to have such a nice life but he, who saves the world, lives on stolen credit cards and fake FBI badges, has to be chased around by death every second of his life? He never wanted this.

Sighing, Dean calmed himself down, telling himself that he still had his precious little brother around. Maybe Jensen had all his luxury, his family and his friends. But he didn't have the adventure and his little brother. Well, technically he did. Dean turned around to walk back into the house when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he found Jared staring worryingly at him.

'Oh, I thought I saw you leave' asked Dean

'Damnit, I was so worried about you, Dean, thank God, you're okay!' said Jared.

'D-dean? Why would you call me that? Supernatural getting into your head, eh Jared? Haha!' he asked, surprised.

'Jared? Who are you calling Jared? It's me Sam. Dean, are you okay?'

'Sam? What are you doing here?'

'Balthazar threw you into this world again. I threatened him to bring me here so I could take you back. We should go before someone comes out'

'But, won't they wonder where I am?' asked Dean.

'Dean I'm taking YOU back, not your body. This body is Jensen's, you're just sharing it with him. He's practically on shut down mode right now. He'll be back when you leave'

'I have to go back now?'

'Yeah? You hate this world, don't you?'

'I mean...' Dean looked back at the house. He didn't know what to do. A lump formed in his throat as he realised he had to do the right thing. He didn't realise he was crying until Sam mentioned it.

'Dean, are you okay?'

'Yeah-no, I don't know' He heard Sam sigh. He didn't want to leave this perfect life but he had to make the right choice. He felt Sam pull him into a hug. But who knows, it may not be too bad, he had the real family business to fun.

 **This story was terrible and fast-paced, I know. I've been so stressed about exams and I haven't had the time to focus on my story writing. I hope you can forgive me. Feel free to re-write it but please do give credit to me if you do. Thank you!**


End file.
